


Soaring Free

by bluebellren



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Kiki's Delivery Service AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:51:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3651030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebellren/pseuds/bluebellren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As soon as Ruby had a glimpse of Beacon, she knew immediately that she wanted to continue her witch apprenticeship there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soaring Free

As soon as Ruby had a glimpse of Beacon, she knew immediately that she wanted to continue her witch apprenticeship there.

It was a bustling city, overlooking the ocean. A building that looked just like a castle to Ruby was built on a cliff just above the city. She could hear her cat, Crescent, ask if they could land soon, and she directed her broom towards the town square. Ruby wanted to make a good impression on the townspeople before she offered her services. 

What services those were, she hadn’t really decided yet. She was great with her broom, was the fastest flyer on Patch, her home island. But all other magicks were sort of lost on her; she wasn’t a good elemental witch as her sister Yang, besides working with flowers, and though her potions worked, they were never as sweet and fast reacting as her mother’s were. Ruby knew she’ll figure it out eventually, that why she was on this trip. Every witch in the family was sent on a yearlong apprenticeship to further understand their powers and figure out what to do with their lives.

Ruby set down in the town square and immediately felt eyes on her. Crescent hopped out of her bag, muttering something about long journeys and no stops. Ruby hugged her broom to her chest before she looked around her. A few people were still watching her, but everyone else were just going about their business, as if a girl never appear from out of the sky. Ruby merely shrugged and went to walk towards the store fronts, walking into the middle of the street, not seeing the traffic light turning green. Car horns began to blare at her, startling Ruby and making her run faster and right into someone. That someone being a police officer, who had walked over once he witness Ruby jaywalking. 

“Young lady, do you realize how much trouble you could’ve been in if you caused an accident, or even gotten hurt,”

“I’m sorry; I didn’t realize what was going on. I was just, I don’t know,” The officer didn’t like that answer, and started to pull out his pad of tickets.

“There you are!” A voice caught the officer’s attention before Ruby felt weight on her shoulders, and someone hugging her to their side.

“Sorry, officer, this is my cousin from out of town. She’s quite new and not used to the big city. Do you mind letting her off this one time?” Ruby looked up as the person was talking. A blonde male with blue eyes looked back down at her and winked. Ruby blushed slightly, before looking back at the officer.

“Fine, just this once. Don’t let me catch you walking in the middle of traffic again, ma’am,” With that, the officer left Ruby alone with the new male. He let go of Ruby, and grinned down at her.

“Well, that could’ve been bad. Hi there, I’m Sun. I saw you land, are you a witch? Because that’s pretty cool. Do you think you could give me a ride on your broom?” Ruby just blinked at the bombardment of questions, before answering him.

“Hello, I’m Ruby. I am a witch in training, this is my apprentice year, and I’m still trying to figure out how to evenly distribute the weight of an extra person that’s not Crescent,” Sun looked confused, raising an eyebrow at the name Crescent. Crescent didn’t give them a moment’s confusion before jumping onto Ruby’s shoulder.

“Oh that’s ok. Thought I’d try to ask, I’ve always wanted to fly,” Sun said as he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. Behind him, a boy with blue hair shouted out Sun’s name, gaining Sun’s attention. He gestured to his friend to give him one moment so he could finish talking to Ruby.

“Well, thank you for helping me with the police officer. I have to get going now, I’ve got a town to explore,” Ruby smiled up at him, before turning and walking away. She was mindful of the roads as she left the town square, leaving Sun to watch her disappear around a corner.

\------

Ruby had wander around the town for most of the day, before seeing someone who could use some help. She was close to the cliff, and could look down and see the rest of the town. Homes were in rows behind her, and she stopped in front of a bakery called ‘Sweet Rabbit’. A woman came running out of the bakery towards the wall overlooking the town; she spotted someone and started to yell in hopes of getting their attention.

“Ma’am! Ma’am! Ma’am with the red hat and dress! You forgot your purse!” Ruby looked down the hill and saw who the woman was yelling for, and knew that the other woman probably couldn’t hear her. Ruby mustered up the courage before telling the brown haired woman,

“It’s the lady with the matching red hat and dress, right?” The woman looked at her, confused before nodding.

“I can take it down to her, I promise,” Ruby set her bag down on the ground, leaving Crescent to watch over it, before grabbing the purse. She jumped onto the wall, settling her broom between her legs, before she hopped off the wall, startling the other woman. She felt the wind pick her up and her magic letting loose and making her fly. 

Ruby always loved flying; it was when she felt the freest. 

Ruby landed right in front of the woman in red, slightly startling her.

“Sorry ma’am, but you left your purse up at the Sweet Rabbit,” Ruby handed over the said accessory, before smiling at the lady, as she was thanked. Ruby waved her off as she hopped back onto her broom and headed back for the bakery.

\----

The woman Ruby had helped had later introduced herself as Velvet, the owner of the Sweet Rabbit. Velvet knew immediately that she was a witch and offered Ruby a place to stay, a spare loft right behind the bakery overtop the garage, as long as Ruby helped around the bakery and paid a small rent. She would help deliver sweets, and Velvet would help get her name out before she got more jobs.

Sun had found out where she worked, just by accident. He and his friend, Neptune, were apparently having a cookie craze and walked into the Sweet Rabbit one afternoon when Ruby was working the front while Velvet and her partner Yatsuhashi were working in the back.

After a few jokes Sun had made, Ruby knew she had liked his presence, and that he was making her feel comfortable.

\----

Like all people, Ruby would have her off days. This day in partially, she was homesick, and being with Crescent didn’t help much. She missed her sister and her bone-crushing hugs, she missed her dad and his quiet voice as he helped her understand the spells and potions in her books, she missed her garden that she would have afternoon naps in, and she, also, missed her father’s homemade chocolate chip cookies. Now, Ruby knew Velvet’s cookies were quickly becoming a frontrunner for her favorite cookie, but it still wasn’t the same. 

Velvet gave her the day off, somehow sensing Ruby’s homesickness, seeing how she handed her a bag of fresh cookies as soon as Yatsuhashi left the kitchen.  
Ruby didn’t really go too far away from the bakery, only choosing to sit atop the wall outside the bakery, and just watched the ocean. If she joked with herself, she would say she could practically see her island from where she was, but she knew that it was still very far away. Ruby sighed, as she munched on a cookie.

“Hey, Ruby,” A voice pulled her out of her thoughts, looking over to find Sun. He just smiled at her, before he hopped up onto the wall next to her. She gave him a small smile as well, before lifting the bag up offering him a cookie. Sun took one before turning his head forward to look towards the ocean as well.

“You okay?” Ruby shook her head.

“You wanna tell me what’s wrong? I mean, you don’t have to, but it might help you,” Ruby finished nibbling on her cookie as he talked. She wiped the crumbs off her black dress.

“It’s just…Well, it’s just I miss home,” Sun nodded, finishing off his cookie.

“I get it. You’re homesick; you’ve been gone for a bit, so it’s only natural. And if you hang out more with me and Neptune, or even with Velvet and Yatsuhashi, before you know your apprenticeship will be over and you can go back home. Though I have to admit, I’ll be a little sad when you leave,” Sun flushed a little with the last part.

“Well I probably won’t be gone long. Usually witches stay permanently at the places they chose when they are finishing up their training. I think when my year is over; I may go home and be with my family for a little bit before I come back here. It’s just the not visiting home part is hard,” Ruby felt a weight on her shoulders and Sun hugged her to his side.

“Do you want to go wander around town? It usually helps to get your mind off of it. A new noodle shop has just opened up recently, I can treat you. Oh! Or my friend Tukson is having a deal at his bookstore. I saw you the other day stopping in front of his shop and looked in for a bit,” Ruby smiled as Sun continued on with more and more ideas of what to do, and she just nestled her head into the crook between his neck and his shoulder.

“Not right now, Sun. Do you mind if we just finish the cookies for now?” Sun, a bit startled from Ruby’s more closeness, just mumbled an affirmative, before taking another cookie from the bag.

\----

Ruby, first, kissed Sun on one of the many adventures out around town. He had taken her to an ice cream shop on the boardwalk, and walked side by side on the beach.

It had been six months since she moved to Beacon, and only two since she figured out she had feelings for the blonde. And judging by Sun’s reaction to her kiss, she figured that her feelings were requited. She only smiled at him, before walking on without him, giving Sun a moment to figure out what just happened to him.


End file.
